El camino correcto
by SugarPyrope
Summary: Edd siempre ha crecido en el vecindario con sus amigos y los chicos del vecindario. Los años transcurren, cambios suceden en él, junto con lo académico, pasaron 5 años y ahora Edd sabía lo que sentía y lo difícil que iba ser poder decir adiós a todo lo que vivió una vez.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Bueno ya casi ando de vacaciones, pronto subiré el crossover de Javis, perdón por la tardanza pero este tenía que subirlo desde Octubre, porque este fic es para mi prima Mayte :D en ese mes ella cumplió y quise darle este fic de la pareja que ella adora, si no te gusta el yaoi, POR FAVOR! No critiques o simplemente no lo leas. **

**(**** Mayte espero que te guste lo escribí con mucho cariño, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños :D se te quiere mucho)**

**Bueno este será corto, algunos fans o seguidores me pidieron mi FB, bueno es Itzel Autumn, lo dejo si quieren alguna petición, obvio depende de que sea, pero espero que les guste demasiado nos leemos en el próximo fic.**

* * *

Yo adoraba, añoraba estar en este vecindario siempre tranquilo, casas pequeñas, no tener grandes edificios. Si, este lugar era especial para mí, desde que me mude de pequeño….hasta ahora.

Soy Edward, o como me gusta que me llamen, Edd. Cuando llegue al vecindario era pequeño, conocí a mis dos mejores amigos, Ed y Eddy. Siempre me juntaba con ellos, ya que no me gustaba quedarme solo en casa, ya que mis padres nunca estaban; he crecido en este vecindario, en la escuela he sido demasiado estudioso, me sentía bien conmigo mismo al tener las mejores calificaciones excepto por gimnasio. Igual en el vecindario había más chicos de nuestra edad, estaba: Rolf un chico extranjero, demasiado raro para ser sincero. También estaba Nazz era buena en la escuela, igual que yo, bueno si tan solo fuera buena en un deporte. Jimmy y Sarah siempre fueron grandes amigos, bueno ella era muy gritona y mandona con Ed, mientras que Jimmy era demasiado sensible y más débil que yo. Johny creo que igual era raro como Rolf, tenía una tabla de madre que le llamaba Tablón. Oh, casi me olvido de las tres menos favoritas del parque de remolques, Lee, Marie y May, ellas siempre molestaban a todos y a nosotros nos trataban de "conquistar".

Bueno todos ellos fueron parte de mi vida, éramos diferentes por nuestra forma de ser, pero….oh! Ahora que me acuerdo, he olvidado mencionar a alguien que, no sé cómo llegar a explicar….creo que en un principio siempre me molesta sus insultos, su forma de ser, como trataba de llegar a ser irresponsable, grosero, un competente idiota….pero creo que las cosas han cambiado, desde hace 5 años.

Hoy falta poco para que cumpla 20 años, esos años han cambiado a muchos desde la forma de ser hasta el físico, dejamos de ser infantiles, bueno…Eddy siempre quiso intentar sus estafas, pero aquello no se lo podíamos quitar. Después de aquella escuela, empezaba la universidad, andaba demasiado ansioso por llegar a esa escuela, aquella etapa, solo pasando las vacaciones iría….creo que es lo malo, ya que esa escuela era en otro lugar, tendría que dejar a mis amigos y el vecindario en el que crecí. Poder decir que ya no vería aquella persona que una vez odiaba, detesta, ahora le tenía un amor secreto, sé que era difícil de aceptar, pero lo amaba, era Kevin, aquel pelirrojo, yo pensaba que si era un odio a él, pero ahora entendía que lo amaba, porque éramos diferentes, él era demasiado popular en la escuela, más que nada era lo que yo una vez no llegué a ser.

Ahora con esta etapa yo tenía que irme a otro lugar, otro vecindario o un edificio con departamentos; solo entendía que me tenía que ir de ahí, mis padres estaban demasiado decididos con esa mudanza. Le diré adiós a todo, incluyendo a Kevin, ahora solo queda lo que se hacen en una mudanza, una despedida de todos y el "nuevo cambio" que iba a vivir en ese momento.


	2. Ataque en la biblioteca

**Bueno hoy les vengo a publicar la continuación :) en serio me agrada ver sus comentarios, perdón si llego a tardar en actualizar, pero tengo otros fics que escribir, espero que les guste mucho :D dejen vuestros comentarios! Gracias a los que estén siguiendo o agregaron el fic, nos leemos en la siguiente continuación, arrivederci~**

* * *

Creo que debería explicar o más que nada este amor como llego a surgir, hay algo que siempre se dice del amor, del odio al amor….nunca me había puesto a pensar sobre ello, pero es muy parecido a lo que me ha pasado a través de los años con Kevin, cuando él tenía 14 de ahí le tenía un odio, y ahora que han pasado 5 años ahora termine anhelando su forma de ser.

Un día en la secundaria, Eddy quiso hacer una estafa, la verdad no estaba de acuerdo no quería tener una mala reputación de los profesores y del director, siempre mantenía esa forma educativa limpia, entonces me rehusé y fui a la biblioteca para dar repaso a los estudios. Llegando pude ver que había muy pocos estudiantes, bueno no me era de esperar, pero algo raro podía distinguir, una gorra negra, el pelo pelirrojo….oh vaya no podía estar flipando, no, pero pude ver que se encontraba sentado, demasiado aburrido por lo que notaba, Kevin, estaba leyendo un libro de matemáticas otra razón para que hubiera estado aburrido, pero él siempre iba mal en esa materia, yo no entendía cómo podía pasar los años, tal vez con un 6. Está bien me ando enfocando mucho en él; pase con la bibliotecaria a entregar los libros que había tomado prestado, di el aviso de que iba a volver a tomar unos cuantos más, no había problema si me llevaba 20, la señorita bibliotecaria sabía que los devolvía a tiempo y en buen estado.

Pasando algunos estantes empecé a buscar los libros que necesitaba, iba a buscar uno de cada materia que tenía, al finalizar fui a colocarlos en una mesa para darle una ojeada y adelantar los apuntes, antes de empezar con el primer libro fui a observar a Kevin que aún se encontraba sentado con el libro de matemáticas, ahora se veía demasiado estresado al notar que lo estaba mirando, frunció el ceño:

-¿Qué demonios me estás viendo, Doble D? Ocúpate de vuestros asuntos.

-Oye, tranquilo Kevin, no quise molestarte.

Tranquilizo su mirada y volvió a centrarse en el libro, la verdad no soportaba su forma de hablarme, pero bueno era de esperar del chico que juega fútbol americano, queriendo ser popular pero creo que siempre tendrán un defecto y el suyo era ser malo en matemáticas. Me senté y saque una hoja blanca y una pluma para empezar a dar apuntes, sacar cosas que no sabía o simplemente llenar mi conocimiento, cada vez que estudiaba me centraba en los libros rara vez ponía atención a lo que estuviera pasando a mi alrededor, se dio el toque del almuerzo, permanecí en ese lugar ya que era mi lugar favorito, mas aparte de que Eddy iba a ponerse una furia por no haberle ayudado esta vez; me imagine que Kevin se retiró a comer porque muchos de los que estaban en la biblioteca se habían ido. Estaba tan metido en el libro pero hubo algo que me distrajo un rato, sentí que alguien estaba observándome desde un rato, gire un poco mi cabeza, casi me iba espantar por la sorpresa pero me calme y observe que se encontraba a mi lado el pelirrojo de Kevin, quise asegurar de que no hubiera estado tanto tiempo, por el susto me quede en silencio.

-¿Por qué siempre estás en la biblioteca? Vaya ratón de biblioteca que eres Doble D.

No hizo reacción, pero después de un minuto agite un poco mi cabeza.

-Es raro que tú te quedes en un lugar como este- Dije algo molesto por el comentario.

-Me aborrece pero no tengo opción, tengo que permanecer aquí para que sea bueno en matemáticas- Dijo con un poco de orgullo.

-Una biblioteca no te hace inteligente, Kevin, es el tiempo que le dediques a los estudios, veo que tú no tenéis ese aspecto- Lo dije de una manera tranquila, pero creo que aquello lo molesto.

-Buena era típico que un cerebrito como tú hubieras dicho ese comentario, al menos se ve el único inteligente en tu grupito, eres tú.

-Vale, me gustaría que dejarás en paz a mis amigos, porque al menos ellos me aceptan, tú y los demás siempre nos critican por nuestra forma de ser- Mi paciencia se agotaba con él.

-No es mi culpa de que ustedes siempre hagan cosas de tontos- dijo con una sonrisa, demasiado arrogante para mí.

Ignore lo que dijo después, la verdad era insoportable la verdad quería tener un día tranquilo en la biblioteca y Kevin junto con sus comentarios tan infantiles lo arruinaron; pero yo no sabía que habría un cambio tanto él como para mí.


	3. ¿Castigo o reto?

**Gracias por sus comentarios y les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado el capítulo, se que no lo hice largo como el anterior pero ando distribuyendo todo el fic y ver que podré en los siguientes capítulos, mas aparte que anduve en una etapa de poca inspiración ._. así que estos días veré películas, escuchar música y tener el capítulo la siguiente semana, espero que les guste y dejen vuestro comentarios. Ciao.**

* * *

Desde aquel día en la biblioteca sabía que no volveríamos a quedarnos en un lugar así y hablar más de lo usual, o eso creía.

La escuela seguía con su rutina de siempre, clases, tareas, exámenes que para la mayoría tenía a todo el plantel ocupado, nervioso por lo que llegaría a venir en cada materia, las esperanzas de que muchos llegarán aprobar, quitarse el estrés y poder gritar con todo pulmón: Vacaciones. En mi caso todo mantenía en orden pero mi único defecto en toda la escuela era educación física, era el debilucho de la clase hasta Jimmy era capaz de hacer algún deporte, gimnasia o danza con listones le venía bien eso ni siquiera podía hacer yo; algo me daba cuenta, muchos tal vez seamos buenos pero siempre tendremos un defecto, no podemos ser prefectos.

Mi última clase era matemáticas, al escuchar la campana de la escuela empezaba a tomar mis cosas para echarlas en mi mochila, muchos compañeros ya estaban saliendo, queriendo salir lo más pronto posible de la clase. Cuando creía que todos se habían ido vi que alguien entraba al salón dirigiéndose al profesor, levante mi rostro y me sorprendí al ver que era ese molesto de Kevin, ignore la razón de porque se encontraba aquí y hablando con el profesor hasta que escuche mi nombre.

-Quisiera poder ayudarlo, Kevin, pero por razones personales necesito salir temprano de la escuela, pero con gusto el joven Edward puede ayudarlo con su problema de matemáticas.

-Está bien profesor- se escuchaba como que no le agradaba la idea, estábamos a mano.

No iba a oponerme a la decisión del profesor, me explico los temas que a Kevin se le complicaban y confiaba en que podría ayudar a resolver sus dudas pero lo dudaba o me costaba pensar que me hubiera puesto atención y captar lo que iba a decir. Después de que el profesor se retirara del salón, Kevin frunció el ceño ahora su única "salvación" sería yo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de haber estudiado y saber que problemas tenía con la materia de matemáticas….para ser sincero eran temas que igual me costaron trabajo, pero vaya que era difícil de hacerle entender a Kevin que eran problemas demasiado fáciles e igual que era muy testarudo para poner atención. Nos dimos un descanso para que no se volviera loco y me terminara de gritarme: tonto, yo me quede en mi asiento leyendo un libro mientras que él se paseó en el salón de clases y mirando por la ventana el atardecer, bueno…lo admito su cabello pelirrojo vaya que se veía bien con la puesta del sol, pero reaccione y volví hacia mi libro.

-Edd, no entiendo porque siempre eres un nerd, no puedes dejar un tiempo los libros, sé que andas demasiado mal en educación física-. Me lo dijo con una sonrisa demasiado burlona.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo eres demasiado bueno en el fútbol americano y pésimo en matemáticas-. Lo mire de reojo.

Creo que mi comentario debí habérmelo guardado porque no paso ni un minuto para que él se hubiera molestado y con paso firme se acercara al pupitre, me mirara con sus ojos llenos de ira que me transmitía nervios y cerré mis ojos sin saber cuál sería su siguiente acto. Por un momento creí que me daría un buen golpe en la cara dejándome en mal estado, pero algo se volvió inesperado para mí, sentí algo sobre mis labios…eran sus propios labios en contra de los míos, igual me llego escalofríos, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, nunca había besado a nadie pero ahora ese era mi primer beso; al rato de un minuto Kevin se separó de mi sin mirarme tomo sus cosas y se salió del salón a paso veloz, yo me quede ahí mirando la puerta sin saber que hacer, aún seguía atontado, aún seguía en shock…aún sentía el cosquilleo en mis labios.


End file.
